Curiousgorge66's Adventures
Curiousgorge66's Adventures is an American animated television series created by Curiousgorge66. The show premiered on January 1, 2015. In 2017, it was announced that the seventh season would be the final season of the series. Season 1 The Light of Day (pilot) (TV-Y7) Day is coming to take over the entire universe! Quotes Gorge: Why is the store sold out of Caffeine-free Sun Drop? (rumble) Gorge: Okay! What the heck is... going... on? Day: Only the coolest girl in town is here! Gorge: You can't be the coolest girl in town! Day: I mean, the universe! Gorge: Hey! Whatever you do, don't attack the PepsiCo worker! Day: With precision. Gorge Meets Airdroid (TV-Y7-FV (initial airing); TV-PG (reruns) TBA. Quotes TBA. The Scheme of Dores (TV-Y7) Dores has a brilliant plan- to stick Gorge's shoes in maple syrup and catch and inflate the Girl species. Quotes Dores: Hello, everyone. I've got a great plan! I make Gorge stick to maple syrup and he'll be stuck until clean up! Which is every day at 8am! Which gives me enough time to sneak up, snatch the entirety of the Girl species, and inflate them! Villain: I got a question! What do we do if Gorge removes his shoes? Dores: Easy. We just stop him with a wall around the state of North Carolina. Villain: The president of the US wouldn't allow that. Dores: Fine! We'll blow up Air Force One! Villain: We'll all end up in the US Supreme Court and get arrested by the FBI! Dores: Fine! We just make a grounded video out of IAmWhale Five! Villain: Bullying. Dores: Fine! We just sneak up and put him to sleep! Villain: That's perfect! Gorge Realizes (TV-Y7) Gorge realizes about Dores's scheme. Quotes Gorge: Hey! Maple syrup? (walks past the syrup) I wonder-? (gasps) It is! Dores must have done this! I will stop him! (takes a Coke sprayer) How much is this? Store Clerk: $1.00. Gorge: Good! (hands over dollar) Thanks! Revenge of Zores (TV-Y7) Gorge sees that all of the people in the Catawba River Basin turned into mice except his family! He knows that Dores's brother is behind this! Quotes Gorge: (gets bike out of storage) (breaking the fourth wall) I can't drive. I don't have a driver's license. (goes to get Zores) The Return of Airdroid (TV-PG) TBA. Quotes Airdroid: How's it going? Gorge: Uhh... Timmy: Here's a $20 for Caffeine-free Sun Drop. Gorge: Thanks. A Visit at The World of Coke (TV-Y7) Gorge decides to visit The World of Coca-Cola. Quotes Timmy: So why are we here? Gorge: I need refill cartridges for my Coke sprayer. Timmy: They cost $1 a cartridge! Gorge: Guaranteed to spray 3 liters of Coke! Timmy: Fine. $3. Winter Vacation, part 1 (TV-Y7) TBA. Quotes TBA. Winter Vacation, part 2 (TV-Y7) TBA. Quotes TBA. When High Thorn Attacks (TV-Y7-FV) TBA. Quotes TBA The Final Fight, pt 1 (TV-Y7) Gorge decides to head to the villain's lair shaped like a castle. Quotes Gorge: President's not gonna like this. Timmy: Castles? Castles are not popular anymore! Gorge: They were popular in the middle ages when society was divided into "classes". Timmy: Who cares? Let's go! The Final Fight, pt 2 (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge takes on Dores. Quotes Gorge: Something's not right. Timmy: Guess who? Dores: You two foiled my plans! All of them! When I poured that maple syrup, it was supposed to get sticky! Timmy: And annoying! Dores: You spoiled everything! Let's dance! Gorge: Get my Coke sprayer! Timmy: (gets Coke sprayer) Freedom (TV-Y7) Gorge finally defeats Dores and frees the Girl species. Quotes Gorge: Help me free them, Timmy! Timmy: Knife! (cuts hole in trap) Gorge: Are you nuts? Timmy: Every one of them is free, Gorge. Gorge: Oh. Then... Wha? Season 2 The Return of High Thorn (TV-Y7) TBA. Quotes TBA. Molly The Cougar (TV-Y7) There's a new girl in town- except she's not a girl. She's an animal. Part 1 of 2. NOTE: This is the first time Gorge gets sucked into VECTOR LAND. Quotes Molly The Cougar: Transcript Attack of the 50-foot Molly (TV-Y7) Gorge has to get out of VECTOR LAND. Conclusion. Quotes Attack of the 50-foot Molly: Transcript Land of Awesome (TV Movie) (TV-Y7-FV) In a parody of The LEGO Movie, Gorge must stop the end of Papa Squeegee's. Quotes Land of Awesome: Transcript Payment Problem (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge receives a bill and he has to pay $200. Quotes Payment Problem: Transcript The Incredible Shrinking Molly (TV-Y7-FV) Molly the Cougar is shrinking down. Quotes The Incredible Shrinking Molly: Transcript Dores' New Plan (TV-Y7) Dores plans to rid the Fanonverse of a species of otter-people. Quotes Dores' New Plan: Transcript An Angry Penalty (TV-Y7-FV) Dores is billed $200 billion dollars by High Thorn. Meanwhile, Gorge finally sends Sophie an email. Note: This is not the series finale. I'm not ready to end the series. Quotes An Angry Penalty: Transcript The Werewolf's Curse (TV-Y7-FV) Molly gets bitten by the Sophie Clone, and now turns into an otter under the full moon. Quotes The Werewolf's Curse: Transcript The Credit Addiction (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge goes on a shopping spree with a credit card, which a spoiled kid uses to be addicted to spending. Quotes The Credit Addiction: Transcript Saving The Future (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge travels to 2023 Nicktropolis to try and save the world. Curiousgorge66's Adventures/Syndicate crossover. Quotes Saving The Future: Transcript Attack of the Were-Sophie (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie drinks a potion and turns into a were-otter. Quotes Attack of the Were-Sophie: Transcript Good Turned Bad (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie breaks up with Gorge. Later it turns out to be a dream. Quotes Good Turned Bad: Transcript The Return of Dores (TV-Y7-FV) Dores comes back to North Carolina. Quotes The Return of Dores: Transcript Gorge's Dream (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge has a dream where he stops Airdroid from taking over the world. Quotes Gorge's Dream: Transcript The Genie in The Gem (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge finds an odd gem in his basement. Quotes The Genie in The Gem: Transcript Attack of The Clones (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie gets an army of clones in order to combat against Dores and Airdroid. Quotes Attack of The Clones: Transcript The Death of Dores (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge decides to kill off Dores... once and for all! (Season finale) Quotes The Death of Dores: Transcript Season 3 Note: Season 3 is just unused Season 2 episodes. Eternal Sleep (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie falls into eternal sleep, and Gorge has to wake her up. Quotes Eternal Sleep: Transcript An Experiment Gone Wrong (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie tries standing up without moving, and within a month she becomes tiny. Quotes An Experiment Gone Wrong: Transcript Back to the Past (TV-Y7) Gorge, Robo, Whale Five and Toxifinder go back to 2001. Quotes Back to the Past: Transcript The Battle of the Villains (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge battles Sophie Clone and Day, trying to kill them. Season 3 Finale. Quotes The Battle of the Villains: Transcript Season 4 The Great Beguru Returns (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge gets The Great Beguru out of his gem. Quotes The Great Beguru Returns: Transcript A Pretty Odd Day (TV Movie) (TV-Y7-FV) Everyone meets up at the local Papa Squeegee and strange stuff happens. Quotes A Pretty Odd Day: Transcript The Walmart that was Locked (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge and company get locked in Walmart. Quotes The Walmart that was Locked: Transcript Paint Fight in the Neighborhood (TV-Y7-FV) Robo and Whale Five start a paint fight in Gorge's neighborhood. Quotes Paint Fight in the Neighborhood: Transcript Saving The Future... Again (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge goes back to 2023 to rid the world of Dr. Unknown. Quotes Saving The Future... Again: Transcript Back to VECTOR LAND (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge and Robo go back to VECTOR LAND to help Cy use some content from Unused Content. Quotes Back to VECTOR LAND: Transcript Dores' Final Plan, pt 1 (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge tries to send a letter to Papa Squeegee asking them to stop making unusual food. Meanwhile, Dores takes a rocket ship back to Earth. Pt 1 of 3. Quotes Dores' Final Plan: Transcript *Please note that the transcript also count transcripts for parts 2 and 3. Dores' Final Plan, pt 2 (TV-Y7-FV) The local Papa Squeegee is blown up by Dores. Meanwhile, Robo and Gorge set out to stop him. Pt 2 of 3. Dores' Final Plan, pt 3 (TV-Y7-FV) After defeating Dores, Gorge rebuilds the city back to normal. Conclusion; series finale. Season 5 Acting Like Cupid (TV-Y7-FV) Robo gives Gorge Cupid's arrows so he could make Pookie and Molly fall in love; however, an accident results in Pookie falling in love with Sophie. Quotes Acting Like Cupid: Transcript The Best Halloween Ever (TV-Y7-FV) When Robo and Whale Five run out of candy, Gorge decides to take them trick-or-treating. Quotes The Best Halloween Ever/Transcript Saving Christmas (TV Movie) (TV-PG) Gorge tries to stop Airdroid from taking over Christmas. Quotes Saving Christmas/Transcript Filmmakers (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge, Robo and Whale Five set out to make a movie. Quotes Filmmakers: Transcript The Big Reveal (TV-PG) Gorge reveals to Robo and Whale Five everything about him. Quotes The Big Reveal: Transcript The Other Big Reveal (TV-PG) Dores reveals to Airdroid everything about him. Quotes The Other Big Reveal: Transcript Filmmakers: The Sequel (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge's film was so successful at the film festival, he is asked to make a sequel for the next film festival. Quotes Filmmakers: The Sequel: Transcript Overflowing Prices (TV-Y7-FV) Molly wants a smartphone, but Gorge realizes that smartphones are getting more expensive than ever. Quotes Overflowing Prices: Transcript Season 6 Poemwriting, part 1 (TV-PG) Gorge decides to write a poem, with the help of Robo. Quotes NOTE: The following transcript covers both Part 1 and 2. *Poemwriting: Transcript Poemwriting, part 2 (TV-PG) Some city officials speak to Gorge, saying that his poem was controversial. The Bad Future (TV-PG) Gorge, Whale Five, Robo and Toxifinder dream about a dystopian future to see that everything is ruled by Airdroid and Dores. Quotes The Bad Future: Transcript Cancellation (TV-PG) The Barber, Robo's favorite show, gets cancelled and replaced by "The Creamies". Note: The episode has nothing to do with the South Park episode "Cancelled". Quotes Cancellation: Transcript Robo and Whale Five's Haunted House (TV-PG) Robo and Whale Five open up a haunted house near Gorge's house. Quotes Robo and Whale Five's Haunted House: Transcript The Barber: The Movie (TV-PG) Gorge, Robo and Whale Five watch a movie based off of The Barber. Quotes The Barber: The Movie: Transcript Relative Day (TV-PG) It's Relative Day and Gorge spends time with his sister. Quotes Relative Day: Transcript Summer at the Community Pool (TV-PG) Gorge, Robo and Whale Five spend their first day of summer at the community pool. Quotes Summer at the Community Pool/Transcript Trump vs. Dores, pt 1 (TV-PG) Donald Trump comes to Gorge's town and builds a wall around Dores' lair, so Gorge decides to stop Dores. Quotes Trump vs. Dores/Transcript Trump vs. Dores, pt 2 (TV-PG) TBA. Season 7 The Quest for the "Final Blow" (TV-PG) Gorge goes on a quest to find a sword called the "Final Blow", which is said to be more powerful than his Coke Sprayer. Quotes The Quest for the "Final Blow": Transcript Episodes produced for syndication See here. Broadcasting United States *Cartoon Network (January 1, 2015 – present) *GorgeTV/Nickelodeon Family (January 2015 - July 1, 2016) *Nickelodeon 3 (January 2015 - December 16, 2015) *ToonNick TOO (January 2015 – present) *Gorgetoons Network/Nicktoons Family (January 2015 - November 2015; December 26th, 2015) *Boomerang (August 7th, 2016 - present) Canada *Teletoon (January 2015 – present) *Disney XD/Family Chrgd (January 2015 - May 2, 2016) *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 – present) *Nicktoons Family (September 2015 – present) *Disney XD (May 2, 2016 – present) *Cartoon Network (May 6, 2016 – present) *Disney La Chaîne (French Canada; September 29th, 2016 - present) United Kingdom *Disney XD (January 2015 – present) *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 – present) *Nicktoons Family (February 2016 – present) *Cartoon Network (April 2016 – present) Japan *Cartoon Network (January 2015 – present) *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 – present) Wales *Nickelodeon Family (November 2015 – present) *Disney XD (February 2016 - June 2016) *Cartoon Network (February 2016 – August 2016) Latin America *Disney XD (January 2015 – present) *Cartoon Network (June 28, 2016 – present) Germany *Cartoon Network (January 2015 – present) *Nickelodeon Family (December 9, 2015 – present) International *Nickelodeon Family International (December 11, 2015 – present) Trivia *The music consists entirely of 70s/80s songs. *Two spin-offs, This Show of Gorge and The Chronicles of Gorge, were made. Category:Television series Category:Shows that are rated TV-Y7 Category:Shows that are rated TV-Y7-FV Category:Non-canon Category:Curiousgorge66